1. Field of the Invention
The invention first relates to a plastic filler insert for a writing fluid container, having a cylindrical neck opening which can be closed off with a cap. Writing instruments are refilled from a container which has a converter device consisting of a piston-cylinder unit for receiving and dispensing writing fluid.
The invention secondly relates to a device for filling a converter containing a writing fluid. The converter has an orifice in the shape of the orifice of a conventional ink cartridge, with a reservoir containing a writing fluid.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In place of writing fluid cartridges, in particular ink cartridges, converters are employed to a great extent in writing instruments, for example fountain pens, which were originally embodied to use writing fluid cartridges. While the writing fluid cartridges are thrown away when empty, the converter permits refilling by means of a piston mechanism contained in it. More specifically, such converter devices consist of a piston-cylinder unit, by means of which writing fluid for filling the writing instrument is aspirated from a container.
Up to now, grave disadvantages arise if writing fluid containers with screw tops were used for filling converters and the orifice of the converter was dipped into the writing fluid contained in the writing fluid container and writing fluid is aspirated by means of the aspirating connector of the converter device (German Utility Model DE-GM 86 12 171). In normal use it is almost impossible in the course of refilling to dip the aspirating connector into the writing fluid with sufficient care so that soiling of at least the aspirating connector with writing fluid can be avoided, so that the user is required to clean it prior to inserting it into the writing instrument. Moreover, it is almost impossible to avoid aspirating air together with the writing fluid. If this air remains in the converter device, the writing fluid is dispensed unevenly, which interferes with the writing process.